


doomed.

by valcaines



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valcaines/pseuds/valcaines
Summary: In this rotten, damned and doomed world, he was the beacon of light that shone on you.[Reader x Daryl Dixon]





	doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work published on Lunaescence. Hope you guys enjoy, may be a little outdated from the actual TV series.

Your grip on the rock loosened and with a scream of pure agony, you fell down the cliff.

This was probably it for you. The tunnel with no light at the exit. End of the world, personally and ironically speaking.

The very last thing you heard, mere milliseconds before all else turned black was the somewhat soothing sound of water pouring down.

You had never been the one for plans.

Upon opening your eyes after good Lord knows how many hours, you saw the heating rays of the mid-summer Georgia sun crackling trough the greenest of leaves. The sight almost gave you the slightest of hope to go on.

Will to survive and pure instinct directing your movements instead of that long-lost hope, you attempted to get up on your feet. It didn’t take you long, even at this state of mind to realize you were going absolutely nowhere because of the arrow stuck deep in your upper right thigh. Your back arched as a developed reflex while you groaned to your own relief. It sure was a weak attempt to let slip the graveness of the current situation and it was cut short with the almost silent crack of a single branch.

Terror surrounded your features as your breathing became heavier. As much as you wanted to deny it, -and oh boy, you did- you knew you had no other way out of this. Your fingers trembled as gruesome groans accompanied the cracks and rustles. That smell rotten flesh and dried blood could only mean one thing. A thing that you could recognize from miles away, and would still mean trouble. You needed a weapon, at least something that will do the job, and you needed it fast.

Where, in all the damned places, was your bow?

You eyed the arrow stuck in deep and you took a brief moment to admire the only means for your survival. It had been one of your favorites: hand-made, with a bright yellow nook and white feathers, or at least what was left of them. It was sad to see it all polished up in your very own blood as your fingers wrapped around the shaft. Trying to pull with whatever strength they had left. Tears neared around the edges of your wide-open eyes.

And it was on your radar. Single walker, on your nine, dragging its’ torn feet at a fearful speed. 

After your latest acknowledgement, the tears really did start their pouring. You tried to seal your mouth from your screams as you knew from experience that uncontrollable noise only meant one thing: more of them damn walkers. The veins all around your arms and hands popped up, your knuckles and fingers became white. The arrow was indeed deeper that you would have hoped it to be. 

The sound of torn canvas soles licking the rocks became closer, bringing along moans caused by the sight and smell of your blood. Its single hand was lifted up in the air, skinless fingers pointing towards you.

You were once told to keep your calm and carry on with the hustle even in the roughest circumstance. You had always wondered when exactly this piece of mind would come in use. It seemed likely that the time had been then. Behind your hardened façade, was concealed an obedient side. You obeyed. 

You kept on with the hustle.

With a final tug, the arrow came loose, glued with sweat to your pink palms. Blood spurted out deep within your thigh like a damn hotel fountain. If that foul, low-life walker had eyes, they would be sparkling with blood lust like an animal upon his prey.

It was close, and was closing in further with every passing second. Time and life seemed to stop as the walker unexpectedly lunged forward and dived towards your defenseless figure. You let out a gasp and managed to crawl back away from it, sweat glistening your whole body as your eyes fixed on the hostile being. Holding onto your arrow like all dear life depended on it, and it was pretty ironic it had really did. In other conditions, that would have made you laugh.

The walker let out a hiss, apparently sad that he had to put up a struggle to get its reward of flesh and blood. Adrenaline ran through your visible veins as you waited for the perfect moment to strike. To your luck, it didn’t take too long: the creature jolted forward towards your head, its claws ready to tear every inch of your muscles apart but its body slowly gave away whatever that was making him ‘stay alive’, thanks to the arrow stabbed deep in what was left of its skull and brains.

All you could do was pant for a good straight five minutes with your back against the rock formation, flaming beams of sunlight drying your sweat-covered body. You had managed to push away the rotten, noxious corpse away from you, but your eyes never ceased to stare at it. Your eyes fluttered close and your head fell back, the tension and adrenaline slowly transforming into laxation and safety. It didn’t take you too long to realize that you had priorities and one of them was the deep-rooted, bloody hole in your thigh. You prayed to God you’d be able to walk shortly. He knew that you needed to.

It felt like if you were to endure this fucked up situation you have been thrown into, you could handle anything and everything that came later, with graceful ease. 

The world was about to show you just how wrong you had been.


End file.
